


Demons In The Mix

by Missmadhatter96



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Blood and Gore, Demon AU, Demon!Shiro, Demons, Horror, Language, M/M, Past Suicide Attempt, Smut, Torture, ack! I’m so so sorry for forgetting the warning tag for one chapter, memory problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Ichigo was never normal. His life takes a turn when he partners with the ancient demon known as Shirosaki.Demon AU. Rating up to E just to be safe.Complete!Going to rewrite this eventually. (9-25-20)
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah finally able to post this. Hopefully it's longer than three chapters lol still working on the rest but thought i'd go ahead and post a part.  
> this was suppose to be for halloween last year but i never got around to fixing it or adding more until now! so excited for you all to read!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I own nothing but the semi there plot.

The evil entity growled, slipping around the orange heads lunge. It's shadowy figure fading through the operating room door, the old lights flickering before dying out again.

Ichigo took off after it, feet sliding on a wet patch of floor, he caught himself on a nearby paint flaking wall before pushing from it to sprint after the demon again. He can barely see the shadow figure in the dark abandoned hospital corridors, thanks to that flash of light messing with his night vision.

Rusty IV stands and old hospital beds lined the hallway. Ichigo cursed under his breath, narrowly missing a wheelchair shoved in his path. Up ahead he could hear the evil spirit laughing at him, like it knew it was faster. Maybe even smarter then a mere human. Ichigo liked to think he was pretty smart though, least smarter than a demon.

Where was his partner!?

Ah. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

His all white suit seemed to glow in the darkness surrounding them. His long white hair held back in a messy high pony, scruffy bangs framing his eerie gold on black eyes. "Yo." Shiro calls to Ichigo when he runs past.

  
Ichigo, out of breath (he should start running of a morning again) yells, “Shiro! Do something before it gets away!”

Shiro’s frame melts in the shadows, re emerging a few feet in front of the shadow figure, wrapping a clawed hand around its throat stopping it dead in its tracks.

Ichigo slowed to a stop, leaning on his knees hunched over trying to get some much needed oxygen. “Couldn’t of...done that before...it ran?” He says between gulps of stale air.

Shiro just shrugs a shoulder. Maybe but he liked watching a human struggle trying to catch a being that could slip through walls. A hopeless chase if you asked him.

Ichigo pulled his flashlight from his jacket pocket, pointing it towards the figure still caught in Shiro’s grasp.  
It’s skin pale in the light, black blood dripping from its mouth full of sharp looking teeth. It’s eyes empty sockets. Bits and pieces of flesh pealing from the creature.

“Why’s it gotta stink?” Shiro faced away from it in hopes to not breathe in the awful stench. Death and decay mixed with the burning aura of sulfur coming off the creatures body. He was so burning these clothes when he got home.

“They all stink, Shi.” Ichigo moved closer, pulling out his holy water to cleanse the spirit. It shirked, writhing in Shiro’s grasp. Cursing under his breath, Shiro watched in mixed awe and horror as it lets the claws rip half its throat off before slamming into Ichigo’s chest, causing the redhead to gasp from the force and stumbling back against the wall.

“Ichi!” Rushing to his side Shiro brought both hands to Ichigo’s chest, glowing a dark red. He couldn’t feel any extra soul in his humans body. He sighed in relief, helping Ichigo sit leaning back, then turning his attention to the area around the pair.

He had a demon to find.

-

The demon saw the exit up ahead. It’s rough laughter filling the dingy air. He’d escaped! Finally he’ll be free...  
A pale hand shot out of the nearby hall before it could pass, slamming its body hard against the graffiti covered hallway wall.

“Hello.” Shiro grinned wide, showing his sharp fangs in a show of dominance. He was stronger.

The demon gulped, his torn throat disturbingly showing his muscles contract and try to swallow nothing. “S-Shirosaki-sama! It’s great to see you.” It spoke in hells tongue, trying to appease his kings anger. It broke eye contact, submitting easily.

Shiro hummed approvingly. “I wish I could say the same,” flames licked up the demons body. Staring down in horror as they moved further up. Black tinged with red. Shirosaki’s flames. “But, you’ve almost hurt my human. Nobody hurts what’s mine.” It’s cries for mercy were cut off when the flames reached its upper body, burning through its lungs. Shiro’s inhuman smile the last it sees before being thrown down back into hell.

-

Ichigo groaned. His body felt like a bus slammed into it. Opening his eyes to a pitch black ceiling he gasped and quickly sat up. The demon! It tried to posses him.

“Yer fine, Ichi.” That smoothing voice. Shiro. His demon. “I sent it back ta hell. Let’s go home, I’m exhausted.” He yawned, his fangs showing from it. Shiro held a hand out for Ichigo to take, wiggling his fingers when his human didn’t immediately take it.

“That’s good. I’m craving a milkshake.” Ichigo slapped his forearm into Shiro’s grip hauling himself to his feet. “Can we stop and get one?” Shiro laughed, almost getting possessed and all he can think about is wanting a milkshake.

“Sure, why not?”

-

Ichigo’s work phone rang, and rang, almost vibrating off his nightstand until Shiro smacked his shoulder with a mumbled “phone” to get his attention to the stupid device. Truly evil little things.

He answered half awake and aware, not even looking at the ID. Sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes he answered, “Kurosaki speaking.” He was proud of not slurring his words.

“Kurosaki-san, I’m afraid we need you’re assistants. Some entity trapping a family and won’t let them leave the house.”

Ichigo glanced at his clock, 1:34 am. Damn, he had just gotten home a couple hours ago too.  
“Sure, sure. We’ll be there.” He hung up without another word, still in his jeans from yesterday, he quickly found a shirt and put his boots back on. “Shiro, wake up. Serious case involving a demon.”

Shiro grunted then rose like the dead from their shared bed. His all white suit pristine like it had just been pressed instead of slept in.

“Another? Morons need to go home and sleep. Like me. Why do we gotta go now? Doesn’t Urahara know what time it is? It’s fuckin’ early. I need my beauty sleep, Ichi. I’m only getting older and I don’t want wrinkles!” Shiro whined and kept complaining all the way there. What a joy, cranky demon and sleep deprived witch.

Arriving ten minutes later, the duo exited the car. The air heavy and tasting like sulfur even outside the house. A strong attachment. Not easy to get rid of but it can be done. He set a quick barrier around the place to keep the entity from fleeing from them before moving to his trunk, Ichigo grabbed some holy oil from his work bag he kept an extra set of clothes in.

“Kurosaki-san! Glad to see you here. Thank you for taking this so late.” Urahara-san bowed to them, him, Shiro couldn’t be seen unless wanted. Debriefing them on what was happening and what brought this on, Ichigo just watched Shiro go through the door in a black cloud of smoke. Five minutes later he reappeared beside Ichigo, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Ichigo waved bye to Urahara and entered the home, putting a cross of holy oil above each doorway and a quick prayer. The family passed out in their beds but otherwise unharmed thanks to Shiro. Ichigo finished with the front door and locked it before shutting it. “Your getting slow in your old age, Shiro. Usually doesn’t take you but a couple minutes to send them back. Or eat them.” Ichigo commented as they made their way back to Urahara, telling him everyone was safe and he put a barrier on the house, ensuring him humans could pass safely but demons couldn't. 

“Thank you. Hopefully the next call will be in daylight.”

With a quick ‘no problem’ he left alongside Shiro. Who was unusually quiet.

“Everything okay?” Ichigo asked over the roof of the car. Worry almost setting in for his demon.

Shiro’s gold on black eyes snapped to his brown ones and then back to the house.

“It was him again. It’s like he’s looking for someone with all these scavengers lately.”

Ichigo nodded before getting in. The ride back was nice and quiet this time. No demon bitching about the time and how he needed his beauty sleep. It gave Ichigo the time to think before arriving back to his apartment. Maybe he should tell Urahara about this other demon they keep running into. First time Ichigo had run into it was horrific and what led him to Shiro. And also his new found ability to use magic. Which he didn’t need but found useful nonetheless.

He decided not to tell his boss. They could handle it, just like any other demon interfering on Shiro’s territory.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah HA! back with another chapter! .... just a week late. been trying to get over this fucking cough. Still working on more but i may have like another two written for the next two weeks :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Morning was uneventful, thankfully. Ichigo had gotten to sleep in until 1 in the afternoon. No missed calls or texts. No demon bouncing on his bed. No demon? Ichigo sat up and looked around, he listened closely and heard rustling in the kitchen. He sighed and got up and dressed, making his way down the hall.

Shiro dressed in dark jeans and a tee for once was at the stove, cooking what smelt like omelets. Ichigo’s mouth watered, Shiro’s cooking was to die for. A little known fact about him was his love of cooking for his human. Even had a restaurant about a decade ago.

Shiro looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Where’s my offering?” Shiro teased. Every time Ichigo woke up, Shiro would say the same thing, earning him a chuckle from the redhead.

Ichigo shook his head and came up behind his demon. Moving Shiro's long pony tail, Ichigo wrapped his arms around a slim waist, kissing and nipping at the pale exposed neck all the way to Shiro’s ear, lightly nibbling it.

Shiro groaned from the attention, lost in the sensastion, his neck being his weak spot. “Wait! I’ll burn your food!” That didn’t stop Ichigo from slipping his hands up Shiro’s shirt, running his hands along strong stomach muscles until Shiro let out a hiss and moved away from his touch.

Confused, Ichigo looked down at his hand. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, an oily feel to it. Ah, he forgot to wash off the oil from last night.

“Sorry, Shi.” Ichigo went to the sink and washed his hands. Feeling like an idiot for not remembering about the oil, Ichigo left the kitchen and went to his office in a bitter mood.

A deadly relationship to have when one is sort of an exorcist and the other a ancient powerful demon. He had asked Shiro about his weakness before, only thing that could actually affect him since he was so old was the basic holy oil blessed by old prayers in Latin. Which Ichigo used since it was the strongest thing and easiest to get his hands on to keep others safe in his job.

Ichigo still felt bad by the time Shiro brought in his breakfast (lunch) and sat down beside him in the spare chair by the desk.

“Ichi, I’m alright. I heal instantly ‘member?” Shiro lifted his shirt, reveling a smooth stomach littered with scars but otherwise unharmed by the oil. “See? Just a simple mistake and I don’t blame you for it, you were really tired.” Ichigo nodded, saying a quick thanks then dug in to his meal.

Hearing his phone ring but a short while later made Ichigo sigh. He almost got to enjoy lunch.

“It’s Urahara-san.” Shiro hummed then disappeared. Ichigo already getting up to get ready.

“Kurosaki here.”

Urahara cut straight to business, “Another case I’m afraid. This is the 20th this month alone.” He only got called if demons or ghost were in the mix. Urahara could sense the supernatural as well but fell out of the practice for cleansing spirits. It was worrying, so many right in a row only brought more trouble to his mind. Why were they leaving Hell? Was it really who they thought ordering these lesser ones to the living plane?

“Ichigo.” Shiro brought him from his troubled thoughts, Urahara still patiently on the line.

“On my way.” Ichigo shut his phone, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. Too many. There were too many too soon.

“Ichi.” Shiro held out his hand palm up. Dressed in his all white suit now.

Ichigo took a deep breath. Exhaled. Put his hair back in a high pony then nodded, grabbing Shiro’s cold hand. Second's later they were standing in a damp alley by the crime scene.

Nauseating but good travel time, Shiro’s ability to travel between space was time saving but was hell on a living body. If it wasn’t so serious Ichigo would of complained and took his company car, but if Shiro wanted them here now it must be important.

Shiro didn’t wait for Ichigo, sensing the evil spirit close by and strong. This wasn’t a random ride to the living world. Someone sent them. He snarled and jumped to where the demon was. Standing hovering over a human frozen in fear. The women whimpered and curled into a ball on the floor of her kitchen. Shiro didn’t blame her, his presence was heavy up close when he was angry. And he was angry, pissed that someone would send their fodder to _his territory_ and terrorize _his humans_ was a line no one crossed when facing a demon as old as he.

The thing crawling in front of him was disgusting and shouldn’t be allowed to roam free. It’s head twisted to the side, legs bent at odd angles and arms clawing at the floor. He gagged, usually the sight of others didn’t get to him but almost being from the same species was shameful. He focused his dark powers on the other, containing it in a cage of shadows. “Who sent you here?” Shiro questioned before it would disappear. It only laughed. Shiro made a shooing motion and it was dragged back to the depths of Hell were it belonged.

Shiro made his way back to Ichigo’s side, visible to others today for once. Hands folded behind him, causally cloud gazing on his way to his human. Humming a simple tune to help calm himself, listening to Ichigo and Urahara go over the details of what sounds like another case. And so soon too. Shame.

“And who’s this, Kurosaki-san?” Ichigo looked up from the folder he was skimming, seeing Shiro gazing at the sky and soaking up the sun on this warm Autumn day. It took his breath away. He was so beautiful.

Shiro snickered and went to lean on a nearby police car. More then likely reading his thoughts.

“Ah, my partner. You’ve met him before. His name is Shiro.” Ichigo tried to will the blush away that was trying to burn his cheeks. Stupid demon.

Urahara narrowed his eyes at the pale man. “Must of slipped my mind.” He went back to explaining the recent case.

Should of brought the damn car... it wasn’t nearby. Five blocks away on foot would take too long.

He bowed his head to his boss before joining Shiro by the squad car.

“Five blocks away. I need a smoke...” Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Mother says her daughter, who she thinks is mixed up in some gang or something worse hasn’t returned home in a couple days or checked in with anyone.” Shiro nodded and snapped his fingers. One of his many sports cars appearing out of no where behind the parked police car. A deep wine red Porsche 911.

“Well, we have a ride and just for you there’s a pack of marbel in the glovebox. Freshly restocked for my lovely human.” Shiro opened the passenger door for Ichigo, “Right this way sir, now seating dinner for two.” Shiro laughed at his own lame joke. Ichigo just sighed and got in, opening the glovebox to grab the pack of smokes before he lost his mind.

-

“Thanks for meeting on such short notice, Mr. Kurosaki.” Hanna shook Ichigo’s hand before offering the same to himself but Shiro just kept his arms crossed. She hesitated then just dropped her hand back to her side. Ichigo glared at him but he shrugged it off. He decided to roam the house while Ichigo talked to the woman. He smelt something wonderfully sinful, moving to what looked like the missing daughters room. Purple walls, yuck. Foo fooy bedding in pink and purples... no wonder this girl ran away. He’d run too if his room looked like a room straight out of a princess book.

He inhaled deeply stopping by the bed, dropping to all fours and gazed under it. Ah ha! He pulled out a simple wooden box but had a pentagram craved on top.

-

“Is there any reason Kristen would want to run away?” Ichigo asked in what he hoped sounded like a caring and understanding voice but he could feel the evil presence in the house and it put him on edge even though Shiro was with him.

Hanna shook her head, “No, she’s such a good girl I don’t know why she’d-“ She jump in her chair, startled when Shiro suddenly dropped a wooden box in front of her on the table they sat at. “W-what? Where’d you find that?”

Shiro opened it and almost shoved it in her face. Ichigo watched closely to the mothers eyes and subtle movements of her shoulders she didn’t seem to notice she was making.

“A summoners box. You recognize it don’t you? Yes, of course you do. I see it in your eyes.”

The mother only glared at the pale man. Her eyes full of hate and barely contained rage.

“Shirosaki, a word please.“

Shiro straighten from his leaning position over the mother then went to follow Ichigo outside but the mother stopped them. “Fine! It’s mine. I was visited by this...thing in the middle of the night. He said if I don’t offer him a soul by nightfall he’d kill my whole family.”

Shiro scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. “They don’t just stop at one. He would of came back for you and yer family no matter how many souls you shove at it.”

“You said “thing” then switched to “He”, which is it? Tell me what it looked like.”

She hesitated for a minute. Shiro suddenly beside her, grabbing her jaw to lift her head to face him, her eyes wide but not with fear. “H-he was pale, g-green eyes and dark hair.”

Shiro smirked. “He’s still here, aren’t you? Ulquiorra.”

The women jerked in his grasp and screamed until a black mist fell away from its host, forming a pale man with short unruly black hair and bright emerald eyes.

He lunged for Ichigo but in a blink of an eye the other demon was laid flat on his back, Shiro’s right hand clawed and sinking into his chest with a growl. **“Don’t touch my human.”**

“It’s been too long Shirosaki, Aizen-sama misses his most prized warrior.” Ulquiorra grunted when the claws sunk deeper, blood pooling under him.

“Tell him he can go fuck himself.” Shiro put just a bit more pressure, like a hot knife through butter he kept pushing until he could feel the others spine. Ulquiorra didn’t scream or lash out, stupid fuck, until Shiro snapped his spine and the other vanished into smoke.

Ichigo was use to Shiro’s temper but whenever anything threatened his life the other turned almost feral. And that was what scared him most. What would happen when he died of old age? Or an accident happened?

His thoughts halted when Shiro lifted his chin and turned his head this way and that, checking for any injury. Ichigo swatted at his hand. “I’m fine Shi. I gotta call Urahara, you should go cool off.” He got a growl in return. Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, making an annoyed sound.

“How’d you know that would work?” Ichigo asked while fishing out his phone from a jacket pocket. "I only use your name when you find demonic shit."

“Hn? I didn’t. But she smelt off from the moment we walked in.”

He checked the mothers pulse, steady just sleeping. Ichigo then pulled the box towards him once he put on some throwaway gloves. Opening it was rather anticlimactic but it felt odd, like something was whispering in his ear to take the dagger.

A cold hand gripped his forearm tightly, the other hand covering his eyes, Shiro whispered in his ear. “Does it call sweet nothings? It’s a rather deadly artifact. The dagger of sacrifice. It’s split gallons of innocents’ blood all for nothing.” Shiro slammed the box close without removing his hold on Ichigo.

Ichigo felt wrong, sick. Like it was pulling the air from his lungs until the lid shut and he pulled in a deep breath of stale air a tang of copper didn’t help, but the spell was broken. Leaning back in Shiro's embrace he just focused on breathing.

Shiro released his arm and snapped his fingers to get rid of the box. Ichigo didn’t care where he sent it long as it was far from him.

“Why wasn’t she acting like this? It felt strong. But, like it belonged in my hand.” Ichigo sat down in a kitchen chair, he was feeling drained.

“Was use to the temptation. If one uses it just once it’s easier to ignore the bloodlust. Others are not so lucky.”

The forensic team hadn’t arrived yet and hopefully no one else knows about the box.

That made him ask Shiro if there was anything else like it in the house, in which he shook his head no.

Ichigo looked at the pool of demon blood on kitchen title. Invisible to the spiritually unaware but still gross if someone stepped in it. “What about that?”

“I ain’t a maid.”

“Well what if someone steps in it?” Ichigo put his hands on his hips.

Shiro sighed and snapped his fingers, the blood gone without a stain.

Ichigo kissed his cheek and went outside to inform Urahara when he arrived of the possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend or Foe? Will this new demon help Ichigo and Shiro in their hunt? Or will he stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its so late XD I didn't like a few parts so I rewrote them and added some other things.  
> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> Enjoy!

Part 3.

* * *

He was surrounded by darkness, thick and heavy with despair, longing, betrayal.

He tried to suck in a lungful of air but only a tar like substance filled his throat, choking him. Was he going to die? He just wanted to breathe. It was painful, every gasp pulling more in. He clawed at his throat, tears stinging his eyes.

"You can't save anyone, little Ichigo. Just like you couldn't save your mother. Useless human."

"Worthless!" Something hit his cheek, snapping his head to the side. "Pathetic!"

"You're not my son. My son is good. My son doesn't kill their mother. My son doesn't destroy families." Ichigo shook his head. No. That wasn't his dad. He'd never say that.

"Look at what you've done. Now they'll grow up without their mother."

Ichigo fought the new wave of agony trying to pull him under. Scream stuck in his clogged throat.

He was useless. Wasn't he.

-

Ichigo bolted upright, coughing harshly into his palm. Panic wanting to close his throat but he willed it to settle. He was drenched in sweat, his hair falling around him in a curtain of orange. When had the braid come undone?

Footsteps alerted him before he felt the bed dip beside his hip. Shiro’s pale hands pushing his hair back behind his ears. “Sorry, did you have a bad dream?”

Why was he apologizing? Didn’t he wake him up instead from his nightmare? Then he remembered Shiro telling him about this when he got angry others would suffer for it.

Ichigo fought for breath, closing his eyes he just focused on the rise and fall of the others chest where his hands were resting. Trying to push him away or what, he didn't know.

“Why are you mad? What happened?” He asked after a while once he felt calmed enough to talk.

Shiro considered not telling him, he saw it in the way his shoulders tensed and how his jaw clenched. “I remembered another memory of my lost time. Ichi, I saw Urahara Kisuke with him, they were working together...I saw them kill your mother.” His voice was cold and flat; distant, not looking in Ichigo’s eyes once while talking, always remained on his blanket covered lap.

Ichigo shook his head, his boss, friend helped him so much in these past years in dealing with her death. He couldn’t of- no! “You’re wrong!” He shoved at Shiro’s chest but he barely moved and that just caused more anger to well up in his chest so Ichigo just got up and paced back and forth beside the bed.

His thoughts wouldn’t stop, what ifs and so many whys fluttering through like a movie reel that fell from its tracks. What if he had ran to him that night in the rain? Would he end up just like her? He felt that one thought stick knocking the much needed air from his lungs. 

Blood soaked his sweater and clung to his chilled skin. He felt so cold.Where was he? Liquid ran down his arm and Ichigo dropped to his knees and screamed, clutching his hands to his chest.

He hardly felt Shiro pull him to the others chest. Shushing his wails. He couldn’t break down now, he needed to get revenge for his mother. Needed to gut the monster who played innocent family friend. Needed...

-

Shiro rocked with Ichigo held tightly to his chest, his loud cries dying to silent shoulder wrecking sobs. He knew he shouldn’t of told him. But he promised last time he wouldn’t keep memories that involved Ichigo or his family from him. He might be a demon but he never breaks a promise.

He knew his boss had recognized him the other day when he decided to stay visible. All this time at Ichigo’s side but always hidden, he hated seeing him in pain. Always there to heal a wound even if he protested. Now to be the cause of his heartache and sadness clinched his own still heart in a vice.

Ichigo’s breathing evened out, eventually tiring himself. He looked almost peaceful as Shiro laid him down on silky sheets. He wiped tears clinging to his cheeks away, pulling the comforter up. He could feel his sorrow, a bittersweet taste on his tongue. 

“Sleep well my King.”

-

“Ichi! Made yer favorite!” Shiro called down the hall. Setting the table with coffee freshly brewed and a glass of ice cold orange juice.

A phone ringing caught his attention. Ichigo’s phone didn’t sound like that. He looked around until he finally found it in Ichigo’s jacket, a flip phone and caller ID unknown.

He shrugged and opened it, “Hello?”

The voice on the other side made his skin crawl, “My dearest Shirosaki. Tell me, since you decided to break my second favorite, how would you feel if your favorite broke as well?”

Shiro’s breath froze in his lungs. Why hadn’t Ichigo gotten up yet?

“Surely you’ve noticed. You’ll soon be feeling the same. A sick host can’t house more than one powerful demon like yourself after all.” The line went dead. Ichigo!

A slim cloaked figure stood in the hall. An unseen breeze pulling at the tattered ends.

Before Shiro could threaten the unknown being, he spoke in a calm voice, he sounded young. “I’ve no intention of harming the human. He thinks he controls my will, he is wrong.” The figure lifted his hood and crystal blue eyes met his own. Soft wavy brown hair framing his young pale face. “While I mean no harm, the human has been poisoned to weaken my chance at attachment being rejected.”

Shiro growled and shoved past him. Ichigo looked terrible. Dark circles under his eyes, sweat lining his brow making soft locks cling to his fevered forehead. No one gave him anything. Unless that bitch did when offering tea.

“Shi...” Ichigo coughed then groaned, scrunching up his face in pain.

He could remove the poison, child’s play at his age. Aizen must of forgotten. Or maybe counted on it.

“Can you heal him?” The other demon asked from the threshold to the room. “I would offer help but it seems I cannot enter.”

So they were weaker? Ichigo only had low level barriers to this room, nothing with a concision would dare invade Shiro’s personal safe haven.

He straddled Ichigo’s hips, leaning down to his neck, fangs bared and bit. He painstakingly pulled the toxin from his blood, not taking, only clearing.

Shiro could feel his marks rushing to the surface around his left eye, searing his skin like a branding iron, warning him to stay in control lest he hurt his human host more.

Ichigo gasped from the tug of teeth leaving his neck. Shiro check his eyes, bloodshot but same honey brown. His pulse stabilized. He’d live.

Shiro stumbled past the other demon to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Blood and bile mixed with the poison flushed down the pipe. That hurt, but he felt his regeneration healing his useless stomach already.

“Shirosaki-sama, my apologies for causing you harm. I’m afraid if I returned to Aizen-sama’s side I’d be damned to the lower reaches of Hell.”

“So?” Shiro rasped. Returning to Ichigo’s side with a wet cloth.

“Will he shield me from him?”

“He will cause Ichigo has a kind heart. But, I, on the other hand, am the opposite.”

Shiro stood from wiping Ichigo’s brow, glaring at the weaker demon. His power causing him to flinch and fight to stay upright. “You ever lay a hand on him,” He walked slowly to the struggling being. “Ever hurt him in anyway,” Shiro crouched to be at eye level when the other fell on shaky knees. “I will deliver you personally to the depths myself.”

His power lifted as he turned back towards the bed. Truly powerful indeed. Shiro was the oldest besides the devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy... I just hope this chapter looks ok I didn't get to work on it last week like I wanted so updates will be slower now cuz I don't have anymore written down. BUT FEAR NOT! I am going to be rereading this and remembering where I was going lol so maybe two weeks and I'll have part five up.
> 
> Warnings: Blood, swearing. my least fav character makes an appearance...
> 
> Enjoy!!

His body felt like someone set it on fire. Or maybe he tried a spell and it backfired again. That had been a fun day. Shiro standing watch with a fire extinguisher, and a smirk on his lips then laughing his ass off when the table lit in flames and set the alarm off on the smoke detector.

The memory brought a smile to his lips.

“Must of been a damn good dream, a shame I missed it.”

“Just a fond memory. My body hurts.”

“Sorry, so does mine but it’ll go away soon.” Shiro was in pain too?

Ichigo opened his bleary eyes to soft light fluttering in from the opened windows, sun down lighting the room in warm oranges and soft yellows catching Shiro’s pale hair aflame.

“Beautiful.” He whispered.

The corner of Shiro’s mouth lifted in a small smile, but soon faltered. “Ichi, I need ya not to panic.”

Ichigo pulled himself up to lean on an elbow, brows furrowed, “If it’s about the demon in the living room-“

Shiro cut him off, “No, that’s been taken care of. It’s about the night you found me.”

“You know I don’t remember that night. It’s fuzzy and just brings pain if I try forcing myself to remember.”

“I need you to know but I can’t be the one to tell you. I’ll take your pain so just try. Please.”

“Shiro-“

Shiro pulled his hands to his face, kissing each pulse before resting them on his cheeks, he felt the lines around his eye but never saw them. He always found that interesting.

“Try.”

Ichigo pulled Shiro closer with their intertwined hands, gently kissing his cold lips. Shiro pushed foreword, his tongue sliding along Ichigo’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Ichigo graciously offered his warm cavern to the adventurous appendage, moaning when it flicked to the roof of his mouth.

In the heat and passion, Ichigo pulled his mind close and did what Shiro asked. The memory slowly pulling him under quickly when not stopped by crippling pain.

  
-0-

  
Ichigo swore, arms feeling like lead but he kept pushing. He couldn’t stop now, the ritual was almost done. He couldn’t live anymore, pain laced his every moment since she was killed.

His remaining family wasn’t as close as he’d like, having moved out with his mother after a huge fight broke them up.

His mom was strong and passionate, he loved her so so much.

This was a bad idea. He could of picked any other means of ending his own life but somehow this idea called to him.

So here he sat, living room of his apartment dark except for candles in a circle around him; a pentagram drawn in chalk below him, runes finished the circle.

He called for a strong demon. He needed one to make a deal with.

The candles flickered as he started the ritual, voice gaining strength with each word. The runes glowed dimly, growing stronger the longer he went until they were bright red. His voice cracked and was horse. He hadn’t talked in months. What was the point when living alone?

The building shook, thunder rolled outside as lightening lit up the room.

Ichigo inhaled sharply, a dark figure backlit by a streak of lightening. It work...It work!

His hands felt on fire but no open flame was nearby, candles having gone out upon the beings arrival. The runes still glowed when the being stepped closer.

“Demon, I ask for a contract.”

**“The payment?”**

Ichigo didn’t know why he hesitated. Maybe... 

“My soul.”

**“The desire?”**

“To trade my soul for another. My mother.”

The demon hummed, **“I cannot. But, I can offer a chance to see her and in return, you house my own soul.”**

Ichigo’s brow furrowed, “Why would I want you to possess me? What good will that do?”

**“Power. I am the oldest of my kind and I can grant you the power to eventually see her again.”** The demon smirked.

“I...I accept.”

The demons smirk turned into a bloodthirsty grin, another lightening strike lighting an eerie pale face with his facial features.

**“A pleasure doing business.”**

Ichigo took the outstretched hand in his and crippling pain bloomed in his chest, spreading like wildfire. He screamed and the hand holding his began to sink into his skin. Last thing he saw was eerie gold on black eyes glowing in the darkness before it engulfed him.

  
-0-

  
Shiro was curled on his side fighting the need to scream, anything to release some of the pain building in his chest. He already tried clawing at it but never found the thing to rip it out.

Tensa, the younger demon, stood leaning against the wall outside the doorway, his slim frame nothing more than a shadow, silently watching his new master claw at his chest then stop, then try again after a sob broke past his pale lips.

The bed was becoming soaked around the pale figure, looking like a massacre scene. The human only flinched every now and then, like he was reacting to Shiro’s cries.

Shiro screamed clutching his head in bloody fingers as Ichigo awoke, eyes flashing gold, black and red flames surrounding them both in a tornado of power.

  
-weeks later-

  
Ichigo tugged at his longer hair, he hadn’t the heart to cut it to its shoulder length style he preferred. It matched Shiro’s in length now, down past his waist.

He couldn’t find the other once the dark flames died down two weeks ago today. Tensa told him Shiro was still around to not worry. 

He still worried.

He found his eyes the same coloring as Shiro’s if he didn’t focus on them, he loved his demons eyes but the honey brown is the same shade as his mothers. He couldn’t bring himself to allow the change to show.

He almost forgot about the outside world with all the turmoil going on in his head lately until his phone rang and showed Urahara’s ID. Damn, he was hoping to talk with Shiro before facing him.

“Kurosaki speaking.”

“Good morning, Kurosaki-san! I need you to come to the office to look at this tape we found at a recent crime scene.” He really didn’t want to..

“Sure, be there in ten.” He hung up and jumped when cold hands wrapped around his bare chest.

“My demon finally shows when a job calls but not for me? I’m hurt.” Ichigo held his chest in mock hurt, resting his head back on Shiro’s shoulder.

He felt the other chuckle against his throat, kissing up his pulse, a tug of teeth at his ear lobe, then to his cheek, where his war like stripes laid but were hidden.

“My King but more like a bratty princess right now. You feeling better?”

Ichigo tsked, “Thanks to your regeneration, yes. But it can’t heal a distraught heart as quickly as split skin.”

“In time. I promise.”

Ichigo laid his hands over Shiro’s around his chest, enjoying the closeness for now. He had wanted to die all those years ago..it was surprising, he never thought of it after that night. He had gained a friend so maybe that was why.

  
-

  
Urahara sat behind his desk, cane resting against the side. He looked harmless. Ichigo couldn’t place it before, he always felt dangerous, but he finally felt the others power next to his sealed own and finally understood his gut feeling every time he saw the other.

Ichigo knocked on the glass door as he entered, Shiro behind him like a guard along with Tensa who stayed invisible.

“Wanted to see me boss?”

Urahara flicked his gaze from the file he was reading, barely containing anger at seeing Shiro. He must think Ichigo can’t see very well.

“Yes, yes. Please, have a seat. My boys found this sd card on a crime scene and it looked like you’re type of stuff, the victim had no wounds and nothing in his system.”

“And you think something paranormal took part in their death.” Ichigo asked, taking up a chair while Shiro remained standing.

“Right o.” He turned his computer screen around and hit play.

The video played static until a figure came into view, standing over the victims still body. It was a women? He hadn’t met a female demon before. And she definitely was a demon, her aura gave it away even in a video. It rose and fell around her like surf.

“You see anything?”

**_“Say no. It’s a trap by Aizen, that’s his third in command.”_ **Shiro spoke in his head, when could he do that?

Ichigo shook his head. “No sorry. Maybe the lab couldn’t catch the drug used?”

Humming Urahara turned the screen back. “Thanks for coming in on your day off, Kurosaki-san.”

“Yeah, sure.” Ichigo left before he lost his temper. He felt it slipping ever since he stepped foot in his office.

“Why do you report to Aizen’s right hand?” Tensa asked once their were out of the building.

Ichigo growled an inhuman sound at that. Great. Bastard was his right hand man.

“I suddenly have an urge to rip out throats. And I found a willing participant.” Shiro grabbed his arms when he tried to go back in.

“Whoa, there! Let’s not take the bait, Ichi. It won’t solve anything and only bring more questions.”

“It’ll solve a lot of things!” Shiro grunted from the strain of holding Ichigo still, he thanked whatever was watching over them that he didn’t know how to teleport yet.

“Tensa the car if you will.” The younger demon bowed and went to grab their car.

Shiro spun Ichigo around and smashed their lips together, teeth hitting painfully. He bit Ichigo’s lower lip hard causing him to gasp and instantly pushed his tongue in to dance with the other. Ichigo felt his anger melt, feeling Shiro wrap a arm around his waist. They were interrupted by the youngling clearing their throat and Shiro broke away to glare daggers at Tensa.

“Cars ready.”

“Imma kill em’” Grumbled Shiro.

“Don’t, Shi. I kinda like em.” Ichigo laughed at the look Shiro gave him and followed the younger demon to the car.

“Imma gut the both of ya!”

“Gotta catch us first!” Ichigo grabbed Tensa’s hand and took off, car forgotten, he just wanted to run. It felt wonderful to stretch his legs, feel his blood pumping faster with each step, numbing his aching heart.

The crowded streets of Tokyo barely held them back, growing up in the city he had a skill for dodging. He looked back at the other demon, he had a small smile dancing across his lips and it just made Ichigo’s own grow.

Ichigo stopped in his mad dash from Shiro, a little boy stood at an entrance to a alleyway, blood pouring from a slit throat. He lifted a bloody hand and pointed towards the dark then disappeared.

At some point Tensa let go of his hand and walked passed him to where the boy pointed. Ichigo walked over once he understood what he saw, they appeared to him as clear as a living person and it was hard separating the two. The ghost of a little boy reappeared and grabbed his hand, pulling him to where Tensa stood. He couldn’t be older then ten...murdered in some alley when he should be home with his family. 

Tears prickled at his eyes, his own or the boys who was still holding his hand. He didn't know.

The boys body was leaning up against a dumpster, front covered in blood. God, he was gonna be sick.

He crouched to be at eye level with the child, wiping speckles of blood and tears from a cheek. “What’s your name?”

The boy looked surprised even though Ichigo was looking straight at him not through him. So many people ignored him pointing for someone to see, someone to let his family know.

“Kai.”

“Kai, my names Ichigo. Who did this to you?” He tried to smile encouragingly, trying to let the frightened spirit know he’d do no harm.

“A big man...h-he said...he..” The boy lost shape, dissipating to smoke that sunk into the ground.

Ichigo swore. They usually stayed longer to help. He looked up when Shiro laid a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and straightened, walking over to the body, rubbing his cheeks to rid himself of tears.

“I might be able to help, Kurosaki-sama, if you’d like my ability, I am able to search the mind of recent memories.” Tensa offered as Ichigo came over, still in a crouched position beside the boys body.

Ichigo nodded, “Sure, maybe we can help him rest if we find the killer.”

Tensa gently rested his hand on a cool forehead and closed his eyes.

A few minutes pass. Five. Then, “It’s like I can’t access them. Whoever it was placed strong barriers on his mind.”

Shiro tsked annoyed. “Lemme do it.”

“No! I can remove them then Tensa will try again.” Ichigo frowned up at his demon, challenging him to argue.

“Fine.”

Inhaling, Ichigo focused. He could do this. Raising hands on either side of the boys temples, thin red beams of energy danced around his fingers, gently pulling barrier after barrier from a fragile mind. His hands shaky once he was done. “Try now.”

Tensa shifted, trying and hopefully reaching the memories. 

Crying, running, stumbling. So scared. Don’t let him find me! Hide. Hidehidehide! Deep rumbling laughter. No! Shadow looming over him. Pain.

Holding a hand over his mouth to muffle a cry of terror, Tensa broke his hold. “I-it was Yammy.” Ichigo pulled him to his chest, Tensa buried his face in Ichigo’s neck and sobbed silently. He rubbed soothing circles along his back, shushing him as they gently rocked back and forth.

“Shiro, does this happen every time a demon does this?”

“Sometimes, only when strong emotions are tied to the memories they are digging into. Or it was recent.”

“We need to take him home and I need to call the office for a team. Whoever this Yammy is, we need to catch him before another innocent dies.”

  
-

  
“Yammy Llargo, male, 35 years of age, serial killer who’s only known victims are children; recent sightings from a small prefecture east of the city says he was targeting a teen then never striked. Now he’s in the main city, last known victim Kai Mishou, male, 11 years of age, family stated he was headed to a convenience store on his own.” Ichigo flopped the file on the kitchen table, scrubbing his hands over his face in irritation.

“No picture?” Shiro asked from the living room. Tensa was still out on the couch and Shiro, since he was oldest, took it upon himself to watch over the young demon.

“No.” Flicking sound of a lighter caught Shiro’s attention, smirking as Ichigo stepped into sight, shirt unbuttoned and belt undone, bare toes wiggling, hair up in a messy bun of orange.

Smoke trailing from his lips, on his exhale. “What?”

“Nothing.” Shiro smirked.

“Don’t “nothing” me! You got something to say, say it.”

Shiro laughed at his anger, “Someone on their period?”

A mumbled “fuck you” as the other went back to reading just made him laugh harder. A book flew past his head and he got his laughter under control, wiping tears from his eyes.

“This Yammy guy screams connected to Aizen, somehow. Maybe he hired him?” Ichigo said after a while.

“The ruler of Hell hired a killer for what? There’s plenty of demons just waiting at his beck and call. No, I don’t think he hired him. But maybe Urahara did?”

That got Ichigo’s attention. He forgot about his boss being Aizen’s right hand. How had he forgotten?

“Shiro I need a favor.”

Shiro raised a brow. “Oh? And what, my King, do you plan to offer once I complete this ‘favor’?” He made his way over to Ichigo, who was still nose deep in files, jumped at the sudden closeness. Shiro ran his hands over strong shoulders, a smooth chest, slowly over his soft stomach and back again. “I don’t think you have anything left that isn’t already mine.”

Ichigo fought to focus on the folders spread over the table but hot damn, Shiro kept skipping sensitive areas he knew the other knows and it just irritated him.

“What does my demon desire?” Ichigo bit back a moan when Shiro’s hand rolled over a perked nub. Whispering with hot breath against his ear.

“You. In bed. All flushed and tied up, moaning, beggin’ for release once I’ve brought you to the brink of bliss, only to pull you back down to agony, only to repeat over and over until you lose yer mind. Then once I’ve had my fun, will you willingly give yourself to me.”

Fucking hell.

“Deal.” Ichigo breathed heavily, damn he was hard just from the vivid picture his mind cropped up.

Shiro chuckled and moved away but not without pinching a nipple on his way, making Ichigo squawk.

“Dick.”

“I have one.” Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

  
-

  
Being so far away from Ichigo’s side made the demon on edge. What if someone went after his human while he was away? What if he couldn’t teleport fast enough to save him? So many other useless what ifs. Shiro pushed them away, focusing on the task at hand. He knew his Ichi could take care of himself.

Many could not see him if he wished to not be seen. So strolling through the Tokyo PD building was a breeze. Could Urahara see or sense him? He wondered. Maybe all those other times the two had met, the man simply pretended not to notice him?

Luckily Urahara was out of the office on a call. His computer sat idle, screen saver of liquid dripping from the top to a puddle eerily similar to blood but was a bright purple.

He just had to pop the USB in, hit copy all, then they’d have everything. Simple.

“I wondered where you moseyed off to, Beihime.”

A blood red katana rested up against his throat. Red webs of blood running down the blade to his chest and arms.

“She’s been with me since I saved her from that hell you call home.” Urahara leaned on his desk across from him. His cane empty at his side.

So that’s how he hid her.

“I don’t know if you know, but Hell is suppose ta be awful.”

Urahara scoffed, “Of course. Oriko, Beihime!”

Nothing.

Shiro cackled at the bewildering look on Urahara’s face.

“You might of also not known. In Hell, I am the master and maker of every demon weapon known to mankind.” Shiro crushed Urahara’s hand on the swords grip, a haunting scream ringing out in the small space. “Every weapon belongs to me and will listen to me despite whatever deal was made.”

Urahara must of known he couldn't face the ancient demon. He disappeared in a flash of light. Beihime gone as well.

Shiro went back to the computer, seeing it was done and grabbed the USB card and left.

  
-few days later-

  
Muffled arguing could be heard from the hall of his apartment building just as he was getting out the keys. Ichigo frowned and picked up the pace.

“Isshin? What’re you doing in Tokyo?” Ichigo said once he opened the apartment door. His hair more gray on the sides of his temples then when Ichigo last saw him. Glasses resting high on his nose.

Ichigo sat his grocery bag on the counter, making an effort to avoid his “fathers” eye. He went and checked on Tensa and seen he was still asleep on the couch.

Isshin cleared his throat, obviously Shiro was making him nervous standing on guard but Ichigo couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I uh, wanted to see how you were doing.” Isshin kept fidgeting in his seat at the bar of the kitchen. Did he make the older man nervous? Was it Shiro or Tensa’s presence? 

Maybe his own instead.

Why come all the way out to the city when he could of just called?

Shiro was still tense and standing protectively in front of Ichigo, did he sense something Ichigo couldn’t?

Ichigo half noticed the younger demon sit up and looked around the room before settling on Ichigo.

“Who are you? My father couldn't care less about me or my welfare.”

Isshin looked hurt, almost regretting all those years of not checking in. “I’m still you’re father, I shouldn’t of chased you and your mother away that night. I’m so-“

“I don’t want a half assed apology! Especially from someone who said I hope you rot in hell!” Ichigo snapped, from the way Isshin flinched his eyes must of changed back to the demons coloring. “You never cared about anyone but yourself! Just a drunk bastard my mom married.” Ichigo’s voice barely held steady, burning sat at the back of his eyes but he refused to let the tears fall.

He grit his teeth, closing his eyes when things started to blur. “Get out.” Ichigo hissed through clenched teeth.

“Ichigo-"

“GET OUT!” Breathing heavily, Ichigo stormed down the hall to his room slamming the door shut.

Shiro watched Ichigo’s lame excuse of a father sigh and drag his fingers through his hair. 

“Leave. If I see you here again I’ll tear you apart.” Shiro snarled, leaving to follow Ichigo after grabbing Tensa’s hand to help him stand.

A whispered “I’m so sorry” was all he heard along with the front door opening and shutting.

Ichigo’s heart felt even worse than this morning. Shiro wasn’t sure he could take much more even though his human was strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all!!!  
> Thank you for reading, commenting and kudos!!!


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Little bit of plot? I guess idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Move Me by Badflower.
> 
> Sue me(but don’t plz) I just wanted to try and write smut. I hope it’s steamy and sorry to those who don’t like it. Not really XD
> 
> So I had gotten a cold again and slept for most of the last couple days. I’m feeling lots better tho and decided to write shower sex (my fav to read tbh) I hope I did ok, tell me if anything is misspelled or just weird looking I didn’t read over it like I usually do.
> 
> Warnings! Smut. Swearing.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Also ignore my over use of thrust... it’s a great word lol
> 
> (Fixed some spelling errors. Cause I’m pretty sure bathrooms aren’t made with titles....)

Weeks turned into months, a month into two then three.

Shiro taught Ichigo how to control his hellsfire better. How to contain them when all they wanted was to roam freely, burning everything the dark flames touched.

In between the lessons, more cases and a extra demon in the house, Ichigo found time to visit his sisters. Both moved out from Isshin’s “care” and found a nice apartment close to their school.

He was amazed seeing how much they’ve grown. Now both 18. Karin playing on football teams that could take her places like she wanted, Yuzu desired to open up a baking shop, or cooking in a five star restaurant. Ichigo encouraged the twins to do what they wanted, he’d help with the expenses.

  
-

  
Ichigo returned to his own place later that night. Shiro meditating while Tensa made dinner.

“Isshin came by again.” Shiro said without opening his eyes.

“Did he need medical attention after his visit?” Ichigo asked with a raised brow, placing his work bag on the table. He unfortunately had to stop by work and pick up more cases.

They still hadn’t found Yammy nor the new demon roaming around Shiro’s city.

“Maybe..” Shiro mumbled to himself.

Tensa placed dinner on the kitchen table, carefully moving Ichigo’s flies safely away from food splatters. “Shirosaki-sama did not harm Isshin. Though I believe he had threatened the man.”

Great. Ichigo groaned.

“What’d I say-“

“He wasn’t-!”

“Doesn’t matter Shiro! I might hate the bastard but the less he knows of all...” he waved his hands around at the three of them, “this, the better! I still want to keep my family outta Hell business. So no more threats!”

Shiro went to protest but Ichigo shushed him. _Shushed him!_ Like he was some fucking dog. “Fine.”

  
-

  
Dinner was bland even though the younger demon knew how to cook. Ichigo didn’t want to be rude so he ate what he could.

Ever since he’d been poisoned he couldn’t taste much besides ash. Hardly ate normally like he use to, only drank when his body protested. Was his body dying? It was a terrifying thought but one Ichigo believed to be the cause of his lack of wanting to eat.

Maybe he was turning into the one thing he vowed to protect humans from.

  
-

  
_“My dear Shirosaki. Why do you disappoint me so? I’ve given you all one could ask for; and yet, you’ve disobeyed my orders and sought out a human.” The ruler of Hell tsked, eyes alight with joy of the oncoming punishment to his firstborn. “I’m sure a year or two with Szayel will remind you who it is that owns you.”_

-

  
Shiro woke in a panic, obsidian sword forming in his unsteady hand. He scanned the darkened room and only found Ichigo laying next to him, brows pinched in a troubled sleep.

He forced himself to relax, sword fading into mist as he got up without making a sound. Heading to the bathroom for a cold shower.

He tugged his sweat soaked night tee overhead and stepped out of his boxers. Turning on the shower to ice cold and stepping under the spray.

Shiro’s long white locks fill his vision once they become soaked with the numbing cold water. He sighs in relief. His body was made to withstand Hells brutal heat, but he personally loved the cold more. Always found pleasure in the chill of night during the winter months.

It also helped ease the burn of his scars and Hell marks. His torso alone held most of his time in the hands of the eighth demon known as Espada. Szayel was their best torturer along side himself and Nnoitra.

“Shi?” Ichigo called into the dark room, he’d forgotten to turn the lights on. He didn’t need them to see but it helped his image of human.

“Yeah?”

Ichigo opened the glass door to the shower, poking his sleep mused head in. “Everything okay?”

He wanted to say yes.

But he couldn’t.

So he didn’t.

Ichigo stepped in behind him, still clothed for bed and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. Resting his cheek on Shiro’s chilled back. “Another memory?” Ichigo broke the comfortable silence.

Shiro grunted his response.

“He had me tortured after I accepted your request. I don’t understand why though. Taking contracts is what demons do. What we were made for.”

Ichigo started rubbing soothing circles over his abdomen. It was just to help him calm down but it stirred fire in his belly.

Spinning around in strong arms, Shiro grabbed both of Ichigo’s wrists and slammed them against the tile wall; pinning him in place.

“But he most of known you were more than a mere human.”

“Shiro.” Ichigo warned. The others marks around his eye visible, his eyes hazy and wild.

“Mother a witch cursed by a demon and father a fallen angel. A very rare breed.” Shiro moved a leg in between Ichigo’s, knee pressing right up against his groin. “Mmmm, _yes_. That’s why you hold my soul so well.” Ichigo bit back a moan, willing his hips to stay still in his anger towards his demon.

So Isshin was an angel. He knew this. He came to the conclusion last time he’d seen the man, the way he watched Shiro closely. How his body temperature just felt warmer than a normal persons should.

“ _Hnn_...Shiro..” Ichigo moved his head out of the way for the other to devour his neck, leaving nips and open mouthed kisses in his wake. Moving his cold pale hands up, he intertwined their fingers. Moving closer, Shiro could feel how aroused his King was. Putting more pressure earned him a delicious moan, breath hitching just slightly so.

Ichigo humped Shiro’s leg with abandon. Not caring that it was almost embarrassing getting off on hardly being touched, he moaned on a particularly hard down thrust of his hips.

Shiro let go of his grip on one of their hands, Ichigo’s instantly wrapping his slim fingers in his pale locks while his slipped under the waist band of his pajama pants and boxes. Ichigo tugged hard on his hair once his cold fingers wrapped around his straining member. He moved away from marking his Kings collar bone and smashed their chilled lips together, passionate and messy. Just how they loved it.

Ichigo growled in frustration at how slow Shiro was pumping him. Burning amber met cold gold. “Fuck me.” He breathed and kissed his way down Shiro’s neck, biting playfully at his earlobe on the way down.

The cold spray of water hit Ichigo’s knees once Shiro moved to remove Ichigo’s pjs. Grabbing the conditioner once he rid the other of clothes. “Really?”

Shiro chuckled, lifting the other with ease. Ichigo wrapped his legs around his lean waist, long orange locks smeared behind him as he fell a bit to rest by the others hard cock.

Ichigo liked it rough, Shiro knew this. He still liked to prepare him fully, watching him writhe and groan while he pushed back against his fingers, seeking more pleasure.

Shiro coated two fingers and circled Ichigo’s puckered entrance, earning him a whine and strong arms gripping his shoulders more firmly. He slowly pushed one digit in to the knuckle and slowly pulled it back out, driving his King crazy at the slowness. It most likely will earn him a string of curses to hurry up. He enjoyed the others warmth too much to hurry.

He added another and started scissoring, twisting to find the others sweet spot.

Ichigo thrust down as much as he could pinned to the tile, eyed screwed shut in pleasure. He groaned loudly as Shiro pushed down hard on his bundle of nerves, clawing the others back. “ _Ahh!...hnng_.. Shiro! Just fuck me already!”

Shiro pulled his fingers free and Ichigo almost whined at the loss. The others straining member soon pressed to tight rings of muscle, seeking entry to his warm passage.

Ichigo threw his head back and shouted as Shiro thrusts all of himself in on one go. Both panting to the new but familiar feeling of the other. He tapped his shoulder to move and soon they found themselves in a frenzy.

Shiro’s fast and hard thrusts leave Ichigo breathless, stomach smeared with pre as his straining member bounced between them. Shiro’s nails bit into Ichigo’s thighs but he couldn’t find himself to care, lost in the ecstasy of closing in on the edge of release.

He paused, bouncing Ichigo to just one hand and brought the other to his rosy cock, timing his thrusts and strokes to bring his King to the brink of bliss. Pleasured tears ran freely from Ichigo’s closed eyes, drool spilling over his chin.

He looked so beautiful all flustered and whining for release.

 _“King.”_ Shiro moved closer to his flushed red ear and bit his soft lobe. “Come for me.” He whispered and slammed his prostate on each thrust of his hip and kept his pace on Ichigo’s member.

Ichigo moaned his name loudly, spilling himself over his pale hand, nails biting Shiros back in his orgasm. Shiro soon following his King, pumping his hips in shallow shuddering snaps of his hips, he spilled his seed deeply in his King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I’ll be working on part six whenever my writers block leaves a bit more. Comments? Kudos?  
> Thank you all who have left kudos on this :) I’m very proud of this being my longest story so far. I had just wrote it for myself lol  
> Loves! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	6. Part 6: The Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrowly escaping death, Ichigo and Shiro get confronted by people saying they are from The Church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why’d I name the chapter that?? *shruggs* first thing that came to mind.
> 
> Anyway! Three new peeps pop up! More tags lol also need to fix them cuz I don’t think I have a warning in them for the chap of Ichigo’s flashback.
> 
> *looks back over other chapters* where the hell was I going with this...?
> 
> This AN is long.. sorry but I have a warning for next chapter so at the beginning of it Please, look at the AN for it. I’ll also put it in tags.
> 
> Anyways!! Enjoy?

Demons.

  
Isshin watched his son and the demon casually stroll along with the crowded streets of the city. Isshin knew he’d felt something off about the albino, now he just needed proof for the higher ups to intervene.

Living humans didn’t fall under their care often, only when one was threatened by a strong supernatural force did they help. Or so Isshin had thought. His son had been doing most of the work now.

His brows furrowed, watching the albino pull Ichigo to his side and kiss his temple.

Was his son...?

Isshin shook his head, falling back into the dark alleyway.

  
~*~*~

  
Ichigo blushed feeling Shiro’s cool lips on his temple linger. “Yer dads been following us.”

Ichigo looked outside the cafe window they stopped at for a late night coffee run. “Really? Why?”

Shiro shrugged. Placing their order, the pair waited seated in a window booth. The moon bathing the duo in its cold beams of light. “Think he knows what I am? I wouldn’t be shocked honestly. He’d been keeping you in the dark about your family for how long? Prick doesn’t deserve to be in yer life.” Shiro grumbled.

Ichigo hummed, lost in thought.

_“Mother a witch cursed by a demon and father a fallen angel. A very rare breed”_

_Am I really son of an angel?_

_Was mom keeping secrets? I had thought my interests with spells and summonings were just my own. Did she influence me into studying?_

“Ichi~” Shiros sing-song call of his name drew him from his thoughts. Waving a disposable coffee cup in front of him.

“Hm? Oh. Thanks.”

Ichigo’s phone started ringing once they left the shop. The ID blinked up at his amber eyes.

_Urahara Kisuke._

He answered despite a terrible feeling settling in his guts. “Kurosaki speaking.”

“My, you always answer so professionally.” Urahara joked. “Now, let’s just get to business, hmm? You’re partner has broken into my office. Don’t think I don’t know~” Kisuke continued before Ichigo could defend. “I had plans for you two. Shame I have to hold off for a while, I was so looking forward to it to.

“There is a warehouse by the docks, break in and steal a crate tagged “Hogu” if I don’t receive its contents before midnight. Well, best not to think about it. Clocks ticking!” With a click the line went dead. Ichigo stared blankly at his lock screen displaying 10:35 PM.

“We gotta actually obey the bastard don’t we?” Shiro asked, sipping his chai latte. Having heard the whole conversation.

Ichigo looked up at Shiro, gaze slowly crawling over his demon. He sighed. “Guess so.”

Shiro held out his arm, Ichigo slipped his free hand around the crook of his elbow.

Then they vanished from the street. People near the duo gasping out and jumped from the spot they’d been.

  
-

  
Ichigo groaned.

Something hit his head. Hard. A cut above his eye seeping crimson slowly down the side of his face, staining his collar red.

“Shi...Shiro?” He coughed, smoke filling his lungs on each intake.

It had been a trap. Why wouldn’t it have been? Ichigo berated himself for the stupidity of just barging in.

A fallen beam was pinning his leg. Embers falling around him, wood cracking and splintering above. Small pieces fell around how, causing more embers to fly.

Ichigo calmed himself as best he could, pulling then pushing his energy away from him like Shiro had taught; the beam exploded, and the roof caved as he rolled out of its way.

Cursing, Ichigo sat up holding his arm to his chest. His shoulder was dislocated. Why haven’t he felt that before?

“Shiro!” Still no answer. The flames burned higher, grew hotter, filling the air with rotted wood.

The exit was nowhere in sight. The smoke thick making it hard to see.

..

His marks burned. Had he blacked out for a bit there?

Ichigo snapped his head up in time to see Shiro walk through the inferno unhindered. Taking his jacket off and throwing it over Ichigo’s head, he gently lifted the injured male bridal style. “Miss me?” Shiro chuckled.

They stepped from the blaze just in time, the old building collapsed in a heap of burning rot.

Emergency personnel arrived soon after. Ichigo sat in the back of an ambulance, bandage over his brow and his arm in a sling; they were also looking at his leg and-Ichigo sucked air in through clenched teeth.

He wasn’t walking on his own for awhile.

Shiro had been pacing beside the ambulance when two men in suits strolled over to the injured redhead. They looked like business men dressed in clean pressed suits; average looking, one soft blond and the other dark haired with three scars over his right eye. Both lean but how they stood told the demon they could take anyone down that dared mess with either of them. “Good evening. Are you Kurosaki Ichigo?” The dark haired one asked.

Ichigo cracked open his smoke irritated eyes, still blood shot and watery. “Depends.” He rasped.

“Gentlemen, he just survived a burning building caving in on him and has smoke inhalation. Please do not question him until he’s rested at the hospital.” A tall woman with short lavender hair told the men sternly.

“It’s okay, Isane-san.”

She huffed and stepped away. Done wrapping his leg for the journey.

“My name is Hisagi Shuuhei, my partner Izuru Kira. We are from the Church. We have been informed you and your partner are high threats and need to come with us.”

“How are we high threats? We keep people safe!” Ichigo broke off coughing, chest tight and the movement making his shoulder ache again.

“Ichigo!” Shiro growled at Izuru as he closed in on the demon with sealing cuffs. Normal human restraints did not work on the ancient being, but these cuffs looked to be made of something else. Their smell was too clean, too pure. Angels made these.

“Leave him alone!” Ichigo struggled to get up but his knee still throbbed in pain from the fire. His regeneration wasn’t working.

“He is a high level demon. Restrain him Kira.”

Shiro snarled and dissolved in a cloud of smoke. The-whatever they were-Kira guy wouldn’t get his hands on him. Ichigo sighed in relief, slumping in the gurney.

“Call the Church, get a room ready for Kurosaki. He’s coming with us.”

“Sir! You can’t-!” Isane’s panicked yell was cut off, Kira handed her a card and showed his ID.

“This man is a danger to society. He’s to come with us.”

Isane stood frozen, seeing her charge being hauled out of the ambulance and put in the back of some unmarked van.

She just hopes he gets treatment.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mad you idiot! Who the fuck is the church? Idk!!! It sounded good when I wrote it doooowwwwnnnn now I have to think of all who will be in it and blah blah...
> 
> Next chapter will not be kind just heads up.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	7. Mugetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le gasp! XD an update!? Again? So soon? Your gonna hate me. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter* I just know y’all gonna hate me. I finally understood something tho. I am not great at long chapter fics XD I’m thinkin...maybe another after this unless I’m not happy with it. I’ve realized I had a lot of things I added early on and never got back around to. Like the two Espadas showin up. Aizens plans(he has plans?) Urahara being evil(I’m sorry Kisuke I do love u tho) sooo... yeah...
> 
> Warnings!!: Torture! Language! Blood! Um my bad writing XD
> 
> Enjoy.  
> )Also! I write mostly on my phone so it probs looks better on mobile.(

Part 7

* * *

  
Metal clanged against metal. Blood splattering the work table holding other instruments.

White floors turned crimson, a lone sturdy chair sat in the middle of a semi large room. It held no windows-no escape-one door, guarded.

A lone figure sat seated against his will. Wrists and ankles shakled, a belt across his midsection to hold his upper body. Barely there pants hiding his decency.

Ichigo panted between rough coughs, bloody saliva trailing from his spilt lips. It felt like his insides were molten lava, waiting to burst through the tiniest crack, turning under the surface of his sickly pale skin.

They kept asking him to accept a simple request...

Exorcise Shirosaki back to the depths of Hell.

He refused so they beat him and turned to torturing him to agree. Like that’d get him to say yes. Ichigo would die for his demon.

A large hand fisted his now short hair (he had sobbed seeing the fiery locks fall around him when he first arrived in this hell hole)

_And they called themselves saints. Psh._

“Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you accept the request to send Shirosaki, The Weapons Master, back to Hell?”

Ichigo gathered what he could and spat in the one eyed monsters face. He chuckled faintly, exhausted and slumped back.

The torturer growled and went back to his table of instruments, smiling once he found one. “Maybe losing an eye would get you to rethink the proposal? I was hoping to get another for my collection.”

Ichigo’s breath hitched painfully, broken ribs jostled as he tried to scoot back. A fruitless effort, the chair held him flush, making sure he couldn’t move.

“Kenpachi! No dismembering or gouging.”

The large Kenpachi grumbled and stormed from the room, wiping his hands on the bloody apron tied to his waist.

Ichigo tried to will away the tears but they fell at the new voice. The oh so familiar deep voice.

His father walked into view and stood with crossed arms and a look of disapproval-maybe disappointment- taking in the state of his “son”.

“Y...you fucking...bastard.” Ichigo ground out between rugged breaths.

“Expected better of you son-“

“I am...not your son...”

“But, I guess this is what you get for sleeping around with a demon.” Isshin carried on like he hadn’t said anything, walking, prowling, around Ichigo.

“Sure can take a beating, huh? Maybe they weren’t using the right tools.” Isshin mused.

There was a branding iron and Ichigo never really wondered why they had that for-this...

It was for marking their own, making sure others could find them easily. They set the brand with magic, a tracer magic. Easy stuff, anyone could do it.

Isshin held the branding iron up to the light, inspecting the piece and design. “The Church is a very old, very connected organization. Spanning back hundreds, maybe even thousands of years. Every one of the leaders of The Church held...keys. Keys to the underworld, keys to the palace and keys to the faithful. Every warrior who kneels before the leader and swears servitude gets one of these.” He held it for Ichigo to see. The design would of been pretty if not for the context of it. A butterfly. “The faithful are known as Shinigami. The Hell Butterflies we carry guide us through battles with the demons; it makes us see the truth, helping us not to see the lies to be swayed. It also holds reserves for magic, making the scared twice as powerful as the enemy.”

Ichigo kept eying the brand, making sure it’s kept in view as to not be catch off guard if Isshin suddenly decided to mark his own flesh and blood.

He knew his mom had left his dad and sisters behind, maybe this was the reason.

Angels and demons don’t mix.

“Are...you an...angel?”

“All that serve The Church are angels, my son. And soon, you will be too.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened, terror sparking the energy his body had no more of into trying to escape. But it was no use.

The brand lit up to a blinding white.

He lost sight of Isshin in his brief panic.

All Ichigo could smell was his own flesh burning. His ears ringing. Was he screaming? Who was that crying? And who was smoothing back his short spiky locks from his sweat covered forehead?

  
*-*-*

  
Shirosaki was furious.

Tensa stayed out of his way during the ancient demons pacing.

The two were still bonded with the contract.

Shiro felt everything they were putting his ichigo through.

And he felt helpless for the first time in eons.

He’s had run-ins with The Church before, they never went after the human he’d been bound to before. It was quite a new low.

The worst of all this was he couldn’t even jump to Ichigo. His location and mind locked away from the demon.

Tensa watched in horror as the ancient demon staggered mid step, gasping for breath like he’d just run a mile.

“Shirosaki-sama!”

_Ichigo_...

  
-

  
“Will he ever shut up?!”

“Have patience. Not everyday someone has an angel shoved into their soul.”

“What is the chance he’ll accept the new addition?”

“Faith. Mugetsu will bond and we will cleanse the earth of Hells impurity’s.”

  
-  
  


_Child_

_Why do you struggle?_

_Open your heart. I will stop the pain, young one._

_Open_

_I am not the enemy..._

  
-*-*-*-

  
He screamed and screamed and screamed. Begging, pleading for the agony to end. His whole being felt like an exposed nerve. The metal under his hands stung his flesh, the marble of the floor making him hiss in pain.

The lights along the ceiling shone bright until each popped like an overheated egg, spraying the room in sparks and casting it into darkness.

The building shook and cracked, dust and rubble fell around the now knelt figure; the chair Ichigo had been bound to turned to ash.

_“P-please_...SHIRO!!”

  
-

  
_“SHIRO!!”_

Shiro jolted awake. Ears ringing his own name, dust flying around him in his haste to stand.

He wasn’t at their apartment.

The room was dim, Shiro could see in the dark, a hunched figure sat in the middle of a puddle; light flashing every now and then causing the pool of crimson to reflect their silhouette.

Their face spilt in a manic smile, fangs pricking his plump bottom lip. Midnight locks spilling over broad bare shoulders, catching red on their ends as they spill over the floor around him. The entire left side of his body covered in claw like marks in black ink, all heading towards his left breast ending over his heart.

“No...no no no.” Shiro shakily made his way to the prone figure, catching his fall on the others shoulders. He pushed long strands of ink away from the others face. “Ichi...what’d they do to you?” Shiro brought his hands up and cupped warm tacky cheeks, bringing their foreheads together Shiro sighed.

“Shirosaki.” Ichigo wrapped his hands around the albinos wrists, his grip soon turned aggressive, grinding the bones under his hands against each other. “It’s been too long.”

-

  
Shiro clutched his sword hilt tight, gritting his teeth. Shiro quickly brought his katana up to parry, sparks flying in the dimly lit room.

Ducking, he rolled right, claws forming on his left to block a set coming at his jugular. Slashing down in the short span of time he had the other still was useless, Mugetsu was older, faster than the albino demon.

“You’re rusty, Shirosaki.” Mugetsu circled the panting demon. Shiro’s white suit torn and stained red.

Shiro chuckled under his breath. Bringing his hand up to his spilt lips and licked the blood from his sharp nails, an equally sharp smile spilt his face in two.

“Something funny?”

Shiro didn’t answer verbally. The ground under the pairs feet vibrated, the walls shook, the ground splintered and cracked, a gash forming between the demon and angel.

“You’ve seem to have gotten senile in your old age. _I am the weapon master._ ”

Weapon after weapon rose from the depths of Hell at their masters command. From short swords to pole-arms, chained maces and war axes. They followed where the master lead.

And he pointed them all at his one and only love.

“I’m so sorry, Ichigo.” Shiro whispered softly. His demon marks becoming visible around his left eye. Red and black flames rose around him in waves.

He cried tears of blood seeing the first weapon pierce his lover.

At the stroke of midnight, the final blade fell along with Shirosaki.

Mugetsu was no more.

  
-


	8. Aibou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-T I’m sad cuz I couldn’t think of where this would go and I just wanted it to end...maybe I’ll do a rewrite later on but idk.
> 
> If this is just one big clusterfuck I apologize...
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you all that have left kudos and comments and have joined me on this weird ride with demons in the mix XD

Demons. Part 8.

* * *

Golden grass moved with the warm pleasant breeze of a late afternoon. Big fluffy clouds like cotton candy moved leisurely over head.

In a county house deep, well, in the county, an unlikely resident took shelter. It was so quiet unlike the constant noise of the city. And dark too. But all the stars could be visible on a perfect clear night and it was breathtaking. Of course they had power and running water but the constant neon lights of the city blocked everything from view, leaving just a blank sky.

  
-

  
Shiro dropped to his knees beside the impaled body of his lover. He snapped his fingers, the weapons slowly lowered back into Hell until Ichigo’s body met broken ground.

Pale cheeks stained ruby; Shiro chuckled, it soon died off into sobs. He tentatively moved strands of midnight from Ichigo’s pale face, his eyes were closed. He almost looked peaceful.

Pulling him on his lap, Shiro clutched him desperately close.

Ichigo hadn’t told the demon, but, his powers had been slowly draining. The night of the fire should of been a clue to the ancient demon.

Their bond had been breaking.

  
-

  
“Hey.”

A rocking chair stilled it’s motion. The occupant lowered their book they'd been half heartedly reading in the afternoon sun.

“Hey yourself.” Their voice was rough, they hardly talked anymore.

  
-

  
Strong metal doors creaked as they swung open, beams of light from the hall spilling into the dim room revealing what looked to be a massacre.

One lone woman on a mission strode into the fray.

Shiro growled as she knelt in front of the pair.

“Shirosaki. My name is Unohana Retsu, I am the healer and I mean no harm. May I?” Her voice was gentle like a mother comforting a frightened child.

“He’s already lost...”

A warm, comforting smile graced her lips. “No my child,” she laid a slim hand gently over Ichigo’s brow, his body stiffened in Shiro’s hold and soon he was coughing, clutching Shiro’s shoulder. “Merely buried away. I am the healer of souls, not flesh. May you two live in peace, my dear child.” She left as suddenly as she appeared.

  
-

  
Shiro leaned over the chairs back, arms resting gently over a hidden scared chest.

“You’ve been out here for hours. Come inside?” He kissed a temple hidden by long strands of fire.

“Hn.”

Shiro sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Ichigo rested his head against a pale shoulder, shaky hands coming up to rest over the arms holding him.

“Don’t be. It’s not yer fault.”

“It feels like it is. If I’d been stronger-“

“No. It is not and will never be your fault. You are healing and that’s all that matters.” Shiro kissed the top of his head and headed back inside.

  
-

  
“Shiro...What happened?” Ichigo let his eyes roam the destroyed room. They settled on a broken katana laying near Shiro’s side. The obsidian sword was Shiro’s most beloved weapon he’d ever created, it broke Ichigo’s heart seeing it in pieces.

Shiro followed his gaze and shook his head, his hurt quickly hidden. “I’ll make another. Let’s just go home.”

Dazed brown eyes met gold on black, Shiro feared Ichigo would be like this if he lived Mugetsu’s possession. He lifted Ichigo easily and carried him home.

  
-

  
Shiro paced the small living room of the county house, troubled thoughts following him around and round. Ichigo hadn’t come down stairs. Hell, he hadn’t gotten out of bed in three days unless he had to shower or take a leak. Shiro was beyond worried for his health.

Tensa had stayed with the two, saying he felt more at home near the orange haired human. Shiro didn’t mind. They weren’t bonded anymore anyway. 

Shiro paused his pacing.

Maybe that was the problem. Ichigo wasn’t bound to Shiro so he has no powers flowing in his veins. The orangette had grown weaker since the battle, maybe Shiro could fix him. If they made another contract, Shiro could give Ichigo power again.

He smiled wide.

“Ichigo!”

  
-

  
“Now at 11. Urahara Kisuke, acting captain of Tokyo PD has been arrested on charges of murder-“

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

Shiro smiled at his human. Ichigo sat relaxed on their plush couch. Bright orange locks bundled up in a high tail. They moved back into the city but found a bigger place, one where it would fit all three of them better.

“A cultist group known as The Church, has been under investigation. Police have informed the public of multiple findings of human trafficking, torture and illegal-“

“Higher ups say I’ll be appointed captain soon. Kisuke won’t see the light of day after they are done with him. And I’m sure a little demon I know will send him back to Hell so we won’t have to worry about him.”

“Yammy Largo, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kurosaki Isshin and Onohana Retsu along with countless other members have been tried-“

“Yes. Tensa is actually taking him back as we speak. I’m proud of you, Ichigo.”

Ichigo leaned over and kissed a chilled pale cheek. “Thanks Shi.”

“Captain Commander Yamamoto Has called a meeting for his fellow Captains stating that the city should not worry. Tokyo is in good hands and will be protected. This has been Kana Hisa from Tokyo City News. We will be right back with the weather.”

Ichigo turned in his seat and faced the ancient demon, elbow resting on the back supporting his head. “What about Aizen and the Espada? Won’t they come after us?”

Shiro turned also and mirrored Ichigo’s pose. “They wouldn’t dare. I may have forgotten to tell you something during your healing,” Shiro grinned wide. “I’m the King of Hell now. Kicked Aizens little ass into the lowest level of Hell and took his crown. You won’t have to worry about anything.” Shiro closed the space between them and sealed their lips in a heated kiss.

Ichigo broke apart for air and rested his forehead against Shiro’s. “Thank you, Shiro. For everything.”

“My pleasure, aibou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it’s confusing it’s present-past-present until the end.
> 
> Thank you all so much :) hope to see you on the next adventure :)
> 
> Loves ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments welcomed but not forced :) Kudos give me life.


End file.
